


When Did My Feelings For You Change?

by MochiTalesm



Series: Falling for our Best Friends- South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Clyde and Token are main and everyone else is background, Cute, First Kisses, First Loves, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Moaning, No Angst, No Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Truth or Dare, Wholesome, confused, just fluff, the next few tags are the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTalesm/pseuds/MochiTalesm
Summary: Clyde and Token have been friends for years. Neither of them has their own romance experience, but they have been advising their friends and their friend's partners on romance for years. Because of this, they are used to the whole idea of "falling in love with your same-gendered best friend." They just never thought it would be applied to themselves. That is until, at one of Tokens parties, their friend Butters dare them to try something out. Now, they're both in for a ride on figuring out what they truly feel for each other.An easy-going romance, filled with fluff and no angst. The last chapter is the only one with smut. You do NOT have to read it to enjoy the full story.DISCONTINUED. I hate how this story turned out therefore I will not be writing anymore.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Series: Falling for our Best Friends- South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703773
Kudos: 41





	1. Nothing With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen enough stories of these two! Everyone is either 16 or 17 and everyone else really just background couples. I might do a series on the other's relationships from the same universe as these two :) I'm not sure yet, but I would love to if anyone is interested in reading them following along this timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not so sure I can even imagine either of us with a girl. Don't take any offense to this, you are handsome and have a great personality so I'm sure girls like you, but you never really showed any interest back,"
> 
> POV Clyde

Token and Clyde were sitting on Token's bed, Clyde leaning against the bedframe and Token sitting across from him. Both were focused on different tasks. Clyde was playing on Token's Switch, he just got the new Animal Crossing and Clyde was the first one he allowed to even touch the game system, and Token was focused on new posts on social media. 

"Craig and Tweek stopped fighting. Tweek updated his social media so now it says he's in a relationship again. Craig was most likely stressing out over this fight as well," Token says, not finding the topic amusing but it did mean his lunches from then on would be easier since everyone would be sitting together again.

"Ooohh... If Craig showed his feelings more often they wouldn't fight so much," Clyde was focusing on trying not to get bitten by a tarantula at the moment so he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. 

"True. But I think that's what makes Tweek and Craig such a power couple. Craig keeps Tweek calm and Tweek expresses the emotions Craig doesn't. We all want something like that."

Clyde jumped as the tarantula ran at him. He wasn't quick enough and was therefore bitten. Deciding he played enough, he set it down next to him. Looking over at Token, he cocked his head to the side. "We all want something like that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Essentially we all do, right? Minus the always freaking out and underwear gnomes that is," Token lightly chuckled and Clyde laughed with him.

"I'm not so sure I can even imagine either of us with a girl. Don't take any offense to this, you are handsome and have a great personality so I'm sure girls like you, but you never really showed any interest back," Clyde says this while leaning forward to look closer at Token. Yeah, he was someone any girl could easily fall for. 

Token takes this moment to look off to the side before turning back to him with his usual gentle and mother-like smile. Even if he denied it, he was 100% the mother of their friend group. "Maybe I just haven't found the right person yet. We're only in high school, I still have so much time left before I have to even think about a possible lover." 

Clyde simply pierced his lips and looked away. Something about that response made him feel off. For some reason, that wasn't what he wanted to hear from the other male. 

"Hey, Clyde? You okay?" Clyde's head snapped back to Token. He just smiled and nodded softly.

Token smiled and looked back down at his phone, scrolling for more drama updates. Clyde didn't want to go back to Animal Crossing, so instead, he crawled over and sat next to Token. He peered over his shoulder to his phone. Token turned and smiled at him, turning the phone so they could both see the screen. 

......................

A few hours passed and it was time for Clyde to head home. 

"I hope everything is back to normal tomorrow at lunch," Clyde said, walking in front of Token and down the stairs. 

"Of course it will. They're back together after all." They reached the front door and Token opened it for Clyde. Mr. Donovan sat outside in his car waiting.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Clyde said brightly smiling. He waved goodbye to Token before rushing to his father's car. 

Clyde, now sitting in his father's car, remembered back to the feeling of dread when he thought of Token with a girl. Why would that be? Was his possessive? Did he want to be the only one in his best friend's life? But that would make no sense since Craig and Tweek were also best friends of Token. 

He sighed, which brought his father's attention to him. Clyde notices this and before he can say anything, he shakes his head Just to say it wasn't Important.

They arrived at Cartman's house, which was now also Clyde's house. Cartman's mother married his dad two years ago. Although Clyde was used to it by now, it's been six years now after all... 

Though, it was still a little awkward when either of them had a friend over since they had the same friend group. Plus, if one of them went out then both of them would go out and their parents tried to always make them come home together. That was more annoying than awkward. 

"We're home!" Roger said, in a softer voice than people would usually use for shouting they were home. Out of the two adults, Roger was more the passive one. Sometimes, people called him a pushover. Liane was able to overcome her pushover times, leaving Cartman to constantly bug Roger when he wanted stuff. Like now.

"Roger, Clyde... Glad you could make." Cartman said, sitting up from his position on the couch. 

"We live here, Cartman," Clyde chipped in, standing in front of the TV to block Cartman's view. 

"Yeah yeah whatever, I was told to ask you to allow me to go to Token's part tomorrow after school." Roger opened his mouth to say something, but Cartman started again before he could even try, "I can? Great! I'll go tell my mom." Then he hopped off the couch and walked upstairs in a hurry to tell Liane. 

"Shit, then we have to come home together," Clyde mumbled, running upstairs and to his room. Leaving his father standing there with his mouth wide open. 

......................

Clyde woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else in the house. Soon, Token would be there to pick him up. If he didn't want Cartman to tag along, he would usually have to sneak out of the house in the mornings. Which is fine to him. It's like he had his secret meetings with his best friend. Like they were all alone in the town, living their life together. Wait, no. That's not right...

Clyde's phone buzzed next to him on his dresser. It was Token saying he would be there in about five minutes. "Oh shit!" Clyde whispered-shouted while jumping off his bed. He still needed to get dressed. 

Pulling on the first thing he saw, which was his red sports jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of plain gray jeans, he rushed downstairs grabbing his backpack and ran out the door. As soon as he opened the door, he heard someone shouting upstairs about it being too loud. He didn't have time to guess who it was or to even care, he was already out the door and looking for Token's car. 

It didn't take long, just a few more seconds and he was pulling up in front of the house. Clyde smiled at the driver, Token Black. Honestly, it shocked everyone at school when they learned Token would be driving himself instead of having an actual driver. Though their friend group got used to the idea quickly when they learned he could drive them around places. Now, they requested him to pick up and drive them around everyone. Though, Clyde is the only one he takes places.

"Hey, are you going to get in or just stand around all day? Cartman might get up soon." Clyde shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He got in, tossing his backpack in the back with Tokens. 

"So, any new drama updates?" Clyde asked. Over the years, Token ended up becoming the "Gossip King" of the school. If something was going on, he already knew about it. When you first meet him that's not what you think his title would be. Maybe a nerd or preppy type, but a gossiper? It was strange, but everyone in the school just went with it. Sometimes, people even go to him to get things off their chest. While hanging out with Token, Clyde ended up developing his title. "Romance Expert". People came to him for advice on dating and date spots and how to be more romantic with their partners. It was strange since Clyde didn't have real experience. He has just been addicted to romantic stuff since before puberty, and therefore knew more about it. Sometimes, they would team-up. Token would find out what the other partner wanted, and Clyde would use this to make a plan on how to whoo them. 

"Kyle and Stan are growing closer in a more romantic way and it seems Kenny never actually fucked anyone since he's been in love with someone for years and has been saving himself. Though, I heard he has kissed people before. But no full-blown make-out," Token said in a matter-of-factly tone he would do when talking about drama. God, Clyde could listen to him talk all day. Wait, hold on. What was...

Clyde shook his head and pushed that thought to the back of his head. It's nothing, that was just a slip-up. "Finally, Style will be real. The Asian girls shipped that after Creek of course. Plus, Kenny not messing around with people sounds strange to me. Yet again, it was like fourth grade... No way he did even half the stuff people said." He wasn't thinking of what he was saying. Did he sound normal? It felt weird talking after having that weird thought. 

Token just chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, it does seem off now that you mention it. I'll look more into it later." They pulled into the school parking lot. Clyde turned off the car and reached in the back to grab both of their backpacks. "You ready?"

Clyde froze. Ready? Ready for what exactly? Oh right, school. Clyde took a moment to fix himself in the car door mirror and nodded his head while grabbing the backpack. Then, he opened the door. Just like that, their school day began. 

..................

Before class, Clyde and Token met up with his friends Tweek and Craig. They were in the hallway, Craig was leaning against the lockers while watching his twitchy boyfriend ramble on about something. Even if most couldn't see it, Clyde could see that all his attention was on Tweek. His eyes said It all, the way they radiated love just towards Tweek. It was soft, comfortable. That's what Clyde was looking for. That look, all for himself.

"Hey, lovebirds," Token said when they were closer. Clyde watched Craig's eyes. Yeah, as he thought. They got harder when looking at them. Colder in a way. The look of friends. Clyde smiled. He liked to notice things like this, it just meant he knew what he wanted, and also allowed him to be better at giving advice. 

He was zoned out when he felt someone grab onto his arm. 

"Hey, Clyde, you good?" Token said, pulling him a little closer to whisper in his ear. Clyde just pushed on his chest and nodded. Tweek and Craig were watching them closely Clyde noticed. Before he could get a read on what they were staring at, the bell ring. 

"Well I'll see you around, lovebirds," Then Token turned to Clyde and smiled, "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Clyde just nodded his head again. It wasn't unusual for Token and Clyde to say goodbye separately from the other guys, but for some reason, it felt different. Possible because Tweek didn't stop staring. 

.......................

Lunch rolled around and Clyde was feeling nervous. Why was Tweek staring so much earlier? Did he know something Clyde didn't? Unlikely when his best friend was the person everyone relied on. So what the hell is happening?

Clyde sat down without getting food. Yes, he usually was a little bit piggy when it came to eating, but he just wasn't feeling it today. Token came over a little bit after him and sat beside him, Craig and Tweek following behind him. 

"Hey, Clyde love. Are you feeling okay today?" Since Clyde was laying on his arms on the table, Token copied hin to try to see his face. He took one hand to rub Clyde's back in a circular motion. Clyde just sighed happily and leaned into the touch. Token smiled and moved a little closer. Clyde turned his head so they were looking at each other. "Are you good?"

"Yeah. I'm good, Token dear," He replied in a cooing voice making both boys laugh. Now and then they talked like this. It's usually to make fun of Craig and Tweek, but after a while, it just stuck. 

They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying their little world. That was until he accidentally looked up at the two boys sitting in front of them. Tweek was looking at them again, his eyes were soft and even his smile was gentle. Clyde felt better, now knowing the other's stares were not of hate. But more of understanding. Understanding what? Clyde didn't know yet. 

He just pushed it to the back of his head and looked back at Token. Clyde moved one of his hands from out under him and reached over to touch Token's face. He moved his thumb over his cheek, following the same pattern Token was doing on his back. "Thank you, Token. I appreciate it more than you could ever know."

"Of course. Anything for my best buddy." Token's eyes were looking directly into his. Clyde didn't know what emotion he was looking for in them, so he ignored all thoughts of scanning over him. He wanted this moment to be peaceful, without worries. 

"Come on guys - _ngh-_ lunch is over now," Tweek said while picking up his coffee cup and taking one big gulp. Something must have been bothering him. Big gulps were usually for moments when he was worrying over something. At least that's what Clyde noticed, but he already knew Craig would be there for him. After all, they were perfect for each other.

Once Clyde had shifted his focus and stopped moving his hand, Token sat up and patted the other's back one more time before standing and stretching. 

"Clyde, will you be coming straight to my house or stopping at your dad's?" Token said, picking up his bag. 

"If I go straight to your house, Cartman might tag along. If I go home first, Cartman will force me to go at his time. Which will be dramatically late... Hmm, I'll take my chances with Cartman since I need to freshen up a bit" Token just smiled and nodded back at him. With that, he was off to his next class. Clyde sat there, watching him until he had to turn left at the door and he was out of sight. 

........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be posting new chapters every day since I've been updating every day :)


	2. Token's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About an hour later, people started to arrive. Kenny was first, though Token isn't sure how he got here so fast since no one dropped him off. 
> 
> POV Token.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say this is going to be back and forth. Clyde and Token will switch pov every chapter. So the next chapter is from Clyde.

Token drove back home alone. Usually, he would offer to drop Clyde off at his house. Cartman would usually, all the time actually, tag along since Clyde was now his stepbrother. But today he sat alone in his quiet car. Which gave him time to think things out, so in a way this silence was good for him. He still hadn't decided what they would do at the friendly gather today nor what food he would be setting out for them. Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Stan, and Kyle were all going. Oh and Clyde, but Clyde should be spending the weekend this time around. As long as Cartman doesn't do something dumb.

Token sighed. He hated the new rule. Cartman is shitty and that would usually end up in Clyde also being punished because of his new household. 

Token parked his car in his driveway and hopped out walking to the front door. "I'm home," he said to himself. He was too busy trying to figure out what they were going to do tonight to tell his mother he was home. She should be leaving soon, that way his friend wouldn't worry so much about having to not cuss inside. 

He walked to his cabinet. Though he couldn't cook, he could take food and put it in a bowl. That's easy enough. He pulled out a bag of barbequed chips and poured it into a large bowl knowing Cartman would want these. He then started the coffee because Tweek could not live without it. Now for the others... He had brownies and cookies. A few of them would eat that, though it's too many sweets. "Oh right! Popcorn..." He looked around, unsure of where it was. He found a bag, the type already made way before, and poured it into another bowl. He paused looking at the snacks, it didn't seem like enough. Which reminded him, would Clyde be eating? He skipped lunch. Which was rare, since he loved to eat. Token mind started to overthink, Clyde, filling his mind. 

He shook it off, knowing he would ask him about it later. Maybe he got away with it at lunch, but he would have to talk when they shared a room. Token brought his finger up to circle his cheek. Remembering the touch of Clyde. He smiled and went to his secret stash of junk food. He took out the skittles and put them to the side. That was for Clyde. His super best friend... 

.................

About an hour later, people started to arrive. Kenny was first, though Token isn't sure how he got here so fast since no one dropped him off. "Hey Kenny, come in I'll get you something to drink."

Token walked off to the kitchen while Kenny sat in the living room. The snacks were already on the table, and Token watched as he looked through them for something. He came back with rootbeer, even though he knew Kenny preferred booze. 

"Hey Kenny, before the other's arrived I want to talk about some interesting rumors." He sat on the floor opposite of the couch Kenny was sitting on. 

"Ah, need more fuel for your job as the Gossip King?"

"I guess you could say that. Or I'm just curious."

"You? Curious? Are you sure it wasn't your little friend Clyde who wanted to know?"

Token sat silently, staring down at the snacks in front of him. He wouldn't lie, a lot of the things he looked into was only to help Clyde or because Clyde was curious. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Sure, shoot."

"I've heard your sex life was fake and you have been saving yourself for someone."

Now it was Kenny's turn to pause. He looked from Token to the floor over and over. Not sure what to say, at least that's what Token thought. 

"Wow, you dig deep. Yeah, the sex shit was indeed just rumors. I've been in love with them since I went on a trip with them years ago. Which was way before I even knew how sex fucking worked. Every time I tried to kiss someone, I couldn't without feeling like I was cheating on my feelings somehow. Like it was wrong."

Token didn't say anything, He wasn't good at making connections when it came to love drama. Clyde had that covered for him. "Okay... Then who do you like?"

"Wait, you believe me?" Kenny said, his eyes wide.

"It's my job to believe what I hear." Kenny just laughed, Token was about to ask again but there was a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to open it. Outside stood Kyle, Stan, and Butters. Token just assumed that Butters's family trusted Kyle more since he was one of the smartest in the school. 

"Come in. Kenny is in the living room already." Butter was the first to come in, sitting right next to Kenny. He started to talk, but Token was already in the kitchen, so it was hard to hear what he was saying. 

Tweek and Craig were the next to show up, Stan let them in and Token grabbed more drinks. All that was left were Cartman and Clyde. Everyone else was in the living room, in their little groups. Stan and Kyle sat next to each other on the couch Token sat in front of before. Kenny and Butters on the opposite couch, while Tweek and Craig sat in one of the armchairs with Tweeks legs draped over Craig's.

"Can someone text Cartman to hurry the hell up? If he comes, so does Clyde," Token said, sighing deeply. He wanted, _needed_ , his best friend here to feel more comfortable. 

Kyle sighed and opened his phone, most likely texting Cartman to hurry the fuck him. Good, that meant Clyde would be there soon.

...................

Thirty minutes later, Cartman was opening the door. Clyde snuck in behind him and Token watched as his eyes scan the room until they landed on him, a smile spread across his face. Token's heart jumped as he smiled back. Clyde came to sit next to him and Token turned all his attention to him. 

"God, this room is filled with gays," Cartman exclaimed, instantly grabbing the food. 

"Shut up fatass," Kyle said and Craig joined, flipping him off. 

Clyde turned back to Token and whispered in his ear," Anything happen?"

Token shook his head and circled one of his fingers over Clyde's cheek to whisper into his ears, "We all just split into our groups waiting for everyone to arrive."

Token felt him shiver. He didn't think much of it, maybe he was just cold. "Do you want some skittles?" Clyde laughed and nodded his head, taking the bag from Token's hand.

"Oh great, now Clyde and Token are getting it on. Is anyone in our damn friend group not into men?!," Cartman shouted while shoving chips into his mouth.

"Or maybe we're all tired of your shit and decided to group ourselves with our friends to get away from you," Clyde snapped back. Cartman was silent. His eyebrow raised slowly and it seemed like he was planning on saying something back but Token didn't let him.

"We're all here, so we might as well do something. Anyone got something they want to do?"

Butters shot up from his spot, "Truth or dare!" He fiddled with his hands, hitting his knuckles together when he realized how loud he said that. 

"Oh yeah! We can also put a twist on it." Clyde stood up and rushed out of the room. Leaving the spot he was leaning on Token open and cold now. Token frowned at the thought. 

Clyde came back with shot glasses in one hand and something behind his back. He smiled and pulled it out showing an almost full vodka. Token instantly knew it. It's the one they took and hid so they could drink it together alone. Though, they haven't drank any of it because they would always forget.

"How about this. If you say no to the truth, you have to drink two shots. If you say no to a dare, three. If you do one or the other, everyone besides you gets a shot that way it evens out over time. Deal?" He seemed extremely happy to play, and once he brought out the booze everyone else seemed to light up as well. Besides Tweek and Butters who both have a low tolerance for booze of any kind. 

Clyde sat back down in his spot next to Token who instantly leaned on him a little so their shoulders were touching. Everyone readied their shot glasses. 

"Who goes first?" Kenny said.

"I'll ask someone first," Cartman said, turning to Kyle. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Has Stan fucked you yet?" Both Kyle and Stan turned red, Kyle moved away from Stan since he was leaning on him. 

"God fuck Cartman, NO!" He shouted and buried his face into his hands. No one said anything, not even Stan, as they all drank their shot. Though most of them made faces doing it. 

Kyle calmed down and turned to Tweek. "Truth or Dare?" 

Tweek choked on some of his coffee, Craig started patting his back to help him. "AH- which one which one... It's alltoomuchpressure-" He breathed out quickly and Craig just sighed. 

"Dare, he picks dare," Craig said for him, Tweek looked up at him shocked. He seemed like he was going to say something but Kyle cut him off before he could.

"I dare you to pick someone in the group and tell us why you hate them."

Tweek looked around the room and his eyes fell on Cartman. "I hate Cartman - _ngh_ \- cuz he calls me a gay guy all the time and - _agh_ \- asked about how much I like Craig's dick in me. Which sounds kinda gay now that I think about it.." All eyes turn to Cartman who was pretending to whistle, he said nothing and drank his shot along with everyone else. 

Tweek turned to look at Butters who still trying to swallow the vodka in his mouth. Token filled everyone's glasses again. "Butters, Truth or dare?"

Butters swallowed hard when everyone's eyes turned to him. "Uh, truth?"

"Who do you like?"

Butters froze and he quickly grabbed the vodka, drinking two shots. Everyone watched shocked after he drank it, Clyde tapped on Token's shoulder. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"How Butters's eyes moved to look at Kenny quickly before drinking those shots. I think that's his crush." Token's eyes widened. He knew he could always count on Clyde to notice things like this.

"Hey, Token." His head snapped up and away from Clyde to look at Butters. "Truth or dare?"

"Easy, dare." Token just shrugged. He had nothing the other could use against him but with what was already asked, he wasn't giving Butters the chance.

"I dare you to make-out with someone of your choice in this room," Butters said, smiling innocently. Did he know they were talking about him? Was this his revenge?

Token looked around the room. The only one who wasn't already with someone or trying to be with someone was Cartman. And there was no way in hell he was kissing him. He was about to set up his three shots when it dawned on him Clyde didn't have anyone. He turned and looked to Clyde who was staring right back at him, his head turned to the side. 

"Okay, I'll kiss Clyde," Token mumbled out and reach his hand over to place on Clyde's cheek. Clyde jumped at the touch, he was the only one to hear what Token said. Token leaned forward, looking into Clyde's hazelnut brown eyes. Clyde didn't move away. Their noses touched for a second, Token looked for some sort of sign to stop but he didn't see any. Clyde's eye instead fluttered shut and he took that as the okay. He closed his eyes and their lips met a moment later. 

Clyde's lips were surprisingly soft. Like he took care of them, which did sound like him. Token leaned back to look at the other male after a few seconds passed. "He said make-out, not kiss," Kenny said with a big grin on his face. Token rolled his eyes and kissed Clyde again. Which must have shocked the other male because his grip tightened on Token's shirt and he gasped. Token took his chance.

His tongue slipped over Clydes lips and Token felt him take a deep breath in as his tongue went into the other's mouth. Clyde's tongue hesitantly touched Token. They twirled around each other, exploring each other's mouth. Token twisted until Clyde was leaning against the couch. His hand wrapped around the other's waist, one still moving on Clyde's cheek. Token never felt something so good. He could smell and taste Clyde, which just added to the experience. He wanted this to go on for a little longer...

After a few more seconds, Token leaned back to look down at his friend. Clyde's lips were redder and still parted and his face felt hot with a blush spread across it. Clyde slowly opened his eyes and moved them around Token's face. Token knew this look. He was scanning him, looking for the emotion behind the kiss. Token didn't know himself.

"Finally you're done. We all took our shots," Craig said while rolling his eyes, Token stared at him and then moved from his spot leaning over Clyde. The rest of the night, neither boys looked at each other. The truth or dares went on, but that was the last one involving anyone else in the group.

..................

Not too long later, everyone but Clyde left. Not everyone was completely plastered, but they were getting there. Which is why they ended it early. Clyde offered to help clean up, not even waiting for a reply before getting to work.

It felt awkward around each other. They cleaned up trying not to touch each other or bump into each other. Once they were done, they both went up to Token's room. Token sat on the bed while Clyde just stood in front of the door. 

"You can come in, you know. This is basically like your second house anyways."

Clyde just smiled and nodded his head. He slowly inched his way into the room and sat on the bed. A little farther away from Token then usual. 

"Can I ask you something, Token?"

"Of course..."

"Why did you kiss me? Out of everyone?"

"If I was going to have my first kiss, it's going to be with my best friend. At least, that's what I thought." Token looked at Clyde who quickly turned and looked at him with a big goofy smile. 

"Awww, I was your first choice, Token dear?" He joked in his fake cooing voice. Token couldn't help but laugh and tackled him on the bed. They pushed and shoved each other playfully, all while laughing happily.

After a while, they calmed down and just laid back looking at the ceiling. 

"You know, for someone who claimed they never kissed anyone, you are good at it.." Clyde mumbled out. Token turned to look at him. Clyde was biting on his lip and still looking at the ceiling. 

"Thanks. It felt really good kissing you." Token felt his face heat up. He closed his mouth tightly, he said too much. Clyde turned to him and they were looking in each other's eyes, neither said anything. Token's heart felt like it was going to explode. He didn't know who reached out first, but soon their fingers were intertwined in between the middle of them. Clyde seemed to let out the breath he was holding. Token smiled at this and Clyde smiled back. 

"Should we go to bed now?" Clyde said, his eyes scanning over Token. 

"Yeah... Want to sleep with me tonight? In the same bed, I mean."

Clyde paused and nodded slowly. He let go of Token to sit up which caused Token to sigh at the loss of contact. Token sat up with him and they smiled at each other again before Clyde left the room to change into the extra clothes he had at Token's house. 

Clyde came back quickly. Token was already laying down on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Clyde climbed in and laid next to him. Token smiled and wrapped one arm around him to bring him closer. He then put his hand on his back and did his usual circular pattern. Clyde laid on his chest, relaxed while watching the other scroll on his phone. 

...........................


	3. Trying to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde looked down at the list. They all made perfect sense in his mind. Which meant, these were the reason as to why he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend.
> 
> POV Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I skipped the weekend. No, I didn't notice until the end of it :(

Token took Clyde to school on Monday. Clyde didn't know what Token was feeling or even thinking. Last Friday night was weird emotions filled by alcohol. Just that, right? It's not like they kissed each other because they wanted to. Token just didn't want to get drunker... Right?

Before Clyde knew it, they were at school and Token was trying to hand him his backpack. Clyde took it and smiled at him, getting out of the car first. He waited for Token behind the car before they walked into the building. Today they didn't meet up with Tweek and Craig. They split early and Clyde went with kyle and stan and Token went to class early. 

"So, what happened to you two after that kiss?" Stan asked, hitting him with his elbow. Clyde looked at him confused. 

"We just went to bed after cleaning up everyone's trash," Clyde said shrugging. Stan and Kyle glanced at each other quickly before focusing back on Clyde. 

"Nothing? Nothing at all happened after that make-out session?" Kyle said, whispering the last part so no one else heard them. 

Clyde blushed and looked into Kyle's eyes, "Why did you have to remind me that happened. No, we just went to bed together."

"Oh, so you shared the same bed?" Stan asked. 

Clyde nodded his head, focusing onto the ground. 

"Well... I guess that's enough for now," Kyle said, sighing.

"For now?" Clyde blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what he meant. Before he could ask, Stan changed the subject. 

"Do you guys remember how Butters avoided the question on who he liked?"

"Oh yeah! I thought that was weird," Kyle added in.

"Well, that's easy. We know his crush," Clyde said, forgetting he sort of just guessed it. 

Stan and Kyle looked at Clyde, shocked. 

"Wait, did Butters tell you who he liked before us?" Stan said in a louder voice than necessary. 

"Not exactly. I just figured it out by the way he acted around his crush. It's rather easy to see if you look closely."

"And that's why you're called the Romance Expert," Kyle chuckled. The bell rang and they all separated, Clyde headed to his class with a big smile on his face.

...................

Clyde forgot about the Friday before until he was in class and had nothing to help the thoughts. He sat there, staring blankly at his paper remembering the kiss over and over again. Then when he exhausted the thought, he moved to the aftermath. Lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat and feeling his hand on his back. Both were not entirely normal for best friends. Though his friend group might say otherwise. 

Before long his mind was thinking of new scenarios. More moments of kissing Token and cuddling. Then, he began to question himself. He took out his notebook and tried to write some sort of explanation to everything happening. 

**List to why I can't stop thinking about _that_**

1\. I'm touch starved and Token touches me gently

2\. Token is giving me attention that I'm not used to so I like it

3\. My mind goes blank when it happens so I have to think about it later

Clyde looked down at the list. They all made perfect sense in his mind. Which meant, these were the reason as to why he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. Meaning, it was okay and he was like any other touch starved teen. With that knowledge, he leaned back in his chair and kept daydreaming about his best friend and his beautiful smile.

..................

Lunch came by quickly and this time he got his lunch and sat at the table. Happily chowing down when the others came with their food.

"I guess today is a good day?" Token said while sitting next to him.

"I would say so, yes! It's a good day," Clyde said in between bites and doing his little bouncing dance. God, he loved food, not as much as Cartman but he was second only to him. 

"that's good," He picked up his food and began to eat. Clyde felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Tweek and Craig staring. 

"What? Did I get some on my face?" Clyde began to wipe his face with a napkin, not sure if he was even getting the right spots. 

"No, I think - _gah_ \- we're more shocked you guys are acting - _nh_ \- normal," Tweek said, jumping at the question.

"Don't say we and make it seem like I care," Craig added, looking at his twitching boyfriend with _those_ eyes again.

"They're your friends, Craig."

"So?" He said, in his usual monotone voice. 

Tweek just sighed and ignored him, focusing back on Clyde and Token. Clyde looked to Token who looked at him and just shrugged. 

"Do you mean about the last Friday?" Token asked, putting down his food to not be disrespectful. Which Clyde just smiled at. Clyde turned his attention back to Tweek who was nodding his head. 

"Well, we talked about it. It was just a dare. Nothing important. Plus, we had vodka in our system. So most of it had to be driven by the booze," Token finished, picking up his apple as to say that conversation was over. Tweek must have gotten the hint because he didn't ask any more questions about it. 

Clyde just shrugged his shoulders again. Inside him, his heart felt like it had fallen a bit. Making him lose his appetite. For the rest of the lunch, he pushed his food on his plate around while thinking about why Token's words hurt him so much. They weren't meant to be hurtful. Just to explain what happened last night. Plus, which part even hurt him?

He tried to push the thoughts out but this time they didn't leave. When lunch ended, he walked to class miserably. Unsure of what to do. 

.................

In class, he still couldn't find a solution. He pulled out his phone and hid it behind one of his books. 

**Craig Fucker**

_I need help :(_

**Craig Fucker** _You need more than that_

_This isn't a time to be a dick, Criagory._

_Can I talk with you and Tweekers after school?_

_Plz? It's kinda a big thing for me_

**Craig Fucker** _1\. Don't call either of us that_

 **Craig Fucker** _2\. No_

Clyde just rolled his eyes and moved on to Tweek. Who he knew would be happy to help him if he asked. 

**Twink Twink**

_Tweek, your boyfriend is being mean and won't help me :(_

 **Twink Twink** _WHYWONTHEHELPYOU_

_Because he's a big ole meanie who only cares for you and Stripe_

**Twink Twink** _NoT truehe cares foryouguystoo_

_Could you two wait for me after school? I need to talk :(_

**Twink Twink** _Of COurse. we weregoingto go tomyhouse_

 **Twink Twink** _BUTMYDADCALLED_

 **Twink Twink** _andsaidheneeded me to stopby at Tweek Bros._

_Then I'll meet you guys there? Token can drop me off_

 **Twink Twink** _OKay seeyouthere_

Clyde tucked away his phone just in time for the bell to ring for his next period. He felt better knowing he was going to talk about his problems soon.

..................

After school, he practically ran to Token who was waiting in the front with Cartman. Token looked up from his phone and to Clyde, he smiled when he saw Clyde. 

"So the plan is to drop him off and then you at Tweek Bros, right?" Token asked as all three walked to his car. Cartman was busy on his phone. Probably trying someone to get him to do something. Maybe he was texting Butters since that's one of the few people who text him back.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I need a private talk with Tweek and Craig." Clyde was hoping the added word, private, would tell Token to not ask any more questions. Though this might be one of the few times he went to someone else for advice...

Token didn't ask any more questions, he just smiled and kept walking. Once they were at the car, Clyde ran to the front seat since Cartman likes to try and take it sometimes. He hopped in not even waiting for the other two. 

Cartman got in the back, mumbling something about how it's not fair to run. Clyde ignored him and leaned back in his seat, hoping for this to be a short ride. 

..................

Cartman was dropped off and next was Clyde. Token was talking about some new drama but it was out of the friend group so Clyde was only half listening. He was trying to get his thoughts in order so he didn't have to waste Craig or Tweeks time.

They arrived in front of a Tweek Bros. Clyde turned to Token and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Token dear?"

"Of course, Clyde love." They laughed and Clyde got out, waving goodbye before walking inside. 

Craig sat at one of the corner tables, watching his phone. Clyde snuck up behind him tapped his shoulder before moving to the other side of him. Craig turned one way before turning the other way. He looked at Clyde before deeply sighing.

"Tweek told me you came to him after I told you to fuck off."

"You didn't say fuck off, you said no," Clyde corrected before sitting in the chair opposite of him. 

"But we both knew I was telling you to fuck off. Tweek is in the back helping for a minute. He'll be out soon."

"See you do care about me!"

"No, I just don't want you to try to explain all your problems to me when Tweek is the one who wants to hear it. Got to keep my honey happy."

Clyde just shrugged it off and pulled out his phone. He scrolled for a while until he saw another chair magically appear out of the corner of his eye and then a blonde, twitching boy sit down. 

"Hi, Clyde," Tweek said, his body seemed to be vibrating more than usual. 

"Hey, Tweekers."

"So what did you - _aghhh_ \- talk about?" Clyde noticed his speech was a little worse. Craig took Tweeks hand, he must have noticed as well. 

"It's... More about Token then anything. I've noticed sometimes when he says certain things it hurts me more. Like earlier at lunch when he said it was just the dare and booze talking." Clyde wanted all of it off his chest. He didn't care if the others thought it was weird, he just needed to feel better. 

"Anything else to - _agh_ \- add?"

"Um... I can't stop thinking about him. Any chance my mind gets he pops up."

Tweek just smiled and clapped his hands twice. "Have you tried figuring - _guh_ \- out your feelings f - _ggh_ \- first?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came here - _ufh_ \- wanting to talk about Token, then explained the reasons why you feel this way without even realizing - _ggh_ -. Was this all because of the kiss?"

"Well no. I felt like this a little before that. But the scenarios began after the kiss."

Tweek glanced at Craig who was pretending not to be paying attention. Even though his phone was off. Once he noticed both Tweek and Clyde looking he gave up and joined the conversation. 

"Look, Clyde, we all go through this at one point or another. I think you might be developing something for Token."

"Developing?" Clyde said turning his head slightly. 

"Well maybe it already started but you just questioned it a little late," Craig tried to explain it without giving away the true meaning. Clyde could see that much. Something must have been there. Clyde must not be realizing something. 

"Is this normal? To feel this way for your best friend?" Clyde mumbled out, his heart felt like it would stop at any given moment. This talk only made him realize more than help take it all away.

"In our friend - _gh_ \- group? Yes," Tweek added with a chuckle. 

"You should try to focus on what you want from Token. See where that gets you. You might find out more behind this mystery," Craig said in his usual voice. Even though it sounded sarcastic, Clyde knew he was trying to help him. 

"Thank you both. I'll take your advice and think it all through." All three chatted for a few minutes before Clyde had to start walking home. He waved goodbye and set off. 

All the way home, he tried to figure out his feelings and what he wanted. Sometimes, he felt like he got it and then it would slip from his mind. He just wanted to understand the new knot he got in his stomach when thinking of Token. 


	4. It Took Forever To Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends don't think so hard about every loveable aspect of their friend. Token sighed and rolled onto his stomach, face first into his pillow. "what am I supposed to do?"
> 
> POV Token

Token dropped of Clyde and went straight home. His mood was crappy. Clyde just went to someone else with his problems when he was always there for him. That must mean the problem had to do with him, right? But everything was so normal... It was going so well. He was trying his hardest not to let Clyde know about the thoughts that kept pestering him at night. The ones where they were kissing or cuddling or just doing acts like they would if they dated. 

Token stepped into his house and went straight to his room. He just wanted to be alone for a moment. He just needed some more time to think about this. 

He jumped onto his bed and watched the ceiling. He remembered back to that kiss. He's played that memory on repeat since it happened. How Clyde's lips were the softest things he ever felt. How their tongues intertwined with each other as they fit together perfectly. Even the moment after the kiss was broken. The way Clyde tried to scan his face for something that he didn't even know was there. 

Then, their bed moment. The way their hands just found each other and intertwined like they have done it a million times. Which they haven't. God, he could stare into those hazelnut eyes forever if the other let him do it. Then when Clyde came back into the room after changing and climbed into his bed like it was normal. the feeling of his head on Token's chest was something he couldn't classify as a feeling for your best friend... Plus when he fell asleep. Looking like that place on Token was the most comfortable. His hair would tickle Token's nose after a while, which caused him to set down his phone and move it. Only making him notice how soft and gentle it felt under his touch. He kept playing with it until he wrapped both of his arms around the other male and fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of having someone in his arms. 

Those thoughts played on repeat every time someone even mentioned Clyde's name or the times he saw Clyde bouncing with joy towards him. That plus a million other scenarios he had created in the last three days. 

"If Clyde knew about these, he would be weirded out...," Token mumbled out to the empty room. 

Everything with Clyde felt different somehow. More... Special? Unique? Brighter? ALL those words could describe what it felt with him now. It felt like every moment with him was what made living worth doing. 

Even the way he smiled up to Token when their eyes would meet. Or how he would turn his head when he was confused about something. The way he pierced his lips and wrinkle his brows also did something to Token. All of it, plus many more cute little things, made Clyde the cute person Token sees before him. 

But these thoughts couldn't be normal for regular best friends. Best friends don't think so hard about every loveable aspect of their friend. Token sighed and rolled onto his stomach, face first into his pillow. "what am I supposed to do?"

He shut his eyes and dreamt of Clyde. Next to him smiling at him with that smile of his. The one made Token's heart flutter every time he saw it. He dreamt of Clyde reaching out and touching his face while his smile grew brighter. With Clyde scanning over him, copying his feelings and understanding him more than anyone else could. But what feelings would he be understanding?

Token took out his phone and looked up "What does it mean when your heart speeds up near your best friend?"

The first article that popped up was "What your heart and brain are doing when you're in love". Token froze and read the title over and over again. Was he in love with his best friend?

When he thought back to everything that happened, it made sense... But he couldn't just accept it like that. 

He tried to think of someone else, Bebe or Wendy, but he couldn't without Clyde showing up.

This didn't make sense. He's never had a crush on a girl before. But suddenly, he has a crush on his best friend? Maybe he was just into guys. Maybe he just likes people when he has a deeper relationship with them... Meaning he might be stuck liking Clyde for a long time. 

For some reason, that didn't bother him. He knew if he came out to Clyde he wouldn't hate him. Yes, things _would_ be awkward. But he wouldn't be hated on. The same goes for most of his friends. Cartman might give him hate on it but he wouldn't attack him physically over in. Most people in this town are used to the idea of gay people because of Tweek and Craig.

If he remembered correctly, Clyde said he liked kissing him. Did that mean he also likes him? Or just the feeling of kisses? If he just liked the kissing, Token would gladly kiss him any time he wants. as long as it meant he was the only one giving him attention like that. With this new feeling, came other feelings. Like jealousy. Token never thought he would be jealous of someone else. Let alone just because they wanted to kiss his best friend. 

"This is going to be difficult," He mumbled out, turning off his phone and rolling off his bed to go get food. 

....................

An hour later, he came back into his room and instantly went to his phone. While getting food, he had the idea to invite Clyde for a sleepover this weekend. that way he could confess to him Saturday, and give him enough time to think about it on Sunday. Before that, he wants to spend one more night in just the comfortable feeling of his best friend. So on Friday, they could their usual weird stuff and Token could use those memories to get by. 

**Clyde Love**

_Sleepover? This Friday until Sunday?_

 **Clyde Love** _Of course! :)_

_Okay then :)_

**Clyde Love** _I'll get my stuff ready so we can just stop  
and pick it up when dropping Cartman_

_Yeah good idea_

**Clyde Love** _Goodnight Token Dear <3 XD_

_Night Clyde Love <3_

Token forgot they would occasionally send hearts when saying goodnight. His heart almost stopped when he saw it. If this much attention made his heart feel like it was going to stop, what's he going to do when they share a bed? When Clyde curled up next to him, how was he going to act? Just the thought of Clyde there made his heart speed up. 

He would have to figure out to control himself tomorrow. For now, he just needed some sleep. His head was hurting from all the overthinking he was doing about Clyde. 

........................


	5. Lingering Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay okay. You probably already heard by now I've been in love with someone since we were like.. Ten. Right?"
> 
> Clyde nodded his head.
> 
> POV Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS AT LIKE FOUR IN THE MORNING AND JUST CHECKED IT RN AND I WANNA DIE IT'S SO BAD OMG I AM SO SORRY.

It was now Wednesday, about six days since they kissed. Clyde was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He woke up an hour earlier than usual. Giving him enough time to think about everything. Last night he fell asleep running Tweek and Craig's words through his mind over and over. He's also been looking at the notes he made in his notebook. 

He sat up from his bed and sighed. Token would be there in about thirty minutes, he needed to get ready. Maybe even a cold shower to wake up. 

................

He stood outside, hair still slightly damp. He shivered as the wind rolled over his body. Token texted him five minutes ago he would be there soon. Just like usual, Token drove up and parked in front of him. Clyde smiled happily and quickly jumped in.

"Any longer and I think I would have frozen out there," Clyde said, snuggling into his seat feeling the warmth of the heater. 

"Maybe stay inside until I get there when you decide to take morning showers," Token brought his hand up and ran it through Cylde's damp hair. Clyde's eyes met Token's eyes and they smile at each other. They spent a few seconds just looking at each other before Token turned back to the road and started driving again. 

It was new moments like these that Clyde enjoyed. The touches and glances at each other, the lingering feeling of his hands on Clyde's skin. These moments were new but Clyde wanted more of these moments.

................

Since they got to school, Clyde and Token have been talking to Tweek and Craig. Now and then, Token would take a glance at Cylde, and Clyde would feel his eyes on him. Clyde would lean over just to feel the other still standing there and Token would slide his hand over Clyde's. Though each little touch was no longer than a few seconds. Hopefully not enough for Tweek and Craig to notice. But every time Clyde would look over to them, they seemed to be in their little world, miles away from Token and Clyde's world. 

The bell rang, making Clyde jump away from Token. He didn't mean to, he just forgot he was at school. Token started to laugh at Clyde, whose face was heating up. Clyde pushed Token gently and Token pulled on his arm causing the smaller boy to stumble. 

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Clyde said, trying to regain his balance.

"You're the one who pushed on me first. I just paid you back is all," Token said turning his nose to the sky, trying not to laugh. After a few more seconds of laughing, Clyde stopped and looked at Token with a smile. 

"I have to go to class now. If I'm late, the teach will get mad at me," Clyde said. Token nodded and let go of the other's arm.

"I'll see you at lunch," Token replied, waving goodbye but neither of them left until after a few seconds of just staring at each other. It felt like they needed more than just a goodbye. Something to add on to the end...

.....................

Clyde doodle hearts on the paper that he used for reasons why his mind was filled with Token. The hearts were drawn in the corners of the paper, sometimes overlapping. He was smiling brightly while thinking of Token. The hearts didn't stop until class ended. 

"Why do you seem so happy?" Kenny asked, stretching from his seat next to Clyde.

Clyde jumped up and shoved the paper in his pocket. "None ya." He grabbed his backpack and quickly walked out of the room.

Kenny followed behind him, calling out to him now and then. Then he finally caught up. "Wait for me Clyde, I need to talk to you about romantic advice. Not on whatever you were doing in class I promise."

Clyde stopped and scanned him for any signs he was lying. Only seeing a nervous grin, Clyde nodded his head. "Okay, I'll listen. Talk quickly, my class is going to start soon."

"Okay okay. You probably already heard by now I've been in love with someone since we were like.. Ten. Right?"

Clyde nodded his head. 

"Well, I want to know how I should ask them out. Like... He and I have already shared multiple moments with hand-holding or laying in the same bed. I think he might like me as well, so I want to ask him out," Kenny seemed nervous like this was his first time asking someone out. Clyde didn't know about his love life, so he couldn't say much on the matter.

"Tell me who they are, and I'll help make a plan for you Kenny," Clyde said while twirling the string on his backpack. Clyde's mind kept going back to Butters. It had to be him, right? If not, then who else did he talk to that was a male?

"uh..."

"I'm just going to say it's Butters to make this easier for us," Clyde said, knowing he was going to be late to class now. 

Kenny froze and opened his mouth before quickly closing it. "How did you know it was him?" He whispered.

"the way you look at him and the way he looks at you explains it all. I'm supposed to see things like this, remember? Plus, he's the only guy I know you hang out with that isn't chasing after someone else already."

Kenny just smiles, "He looks at me the same?"

"ah yeah, dude. It's easy to see," Clyde mumbled. He felt like he just outed Butters. Though Butters didn't try to hide it. Kenny could just be dense sometimes. 

"Then do you think you can help me?" Kenny bit his lip before smiling softly. 

"Of course! If I help random kids with this, I'm going to help you out too." 

"what should I do?"

"Butters is simple. He doesn't seem like the kid to want anything else than love and attention in a relationship. Just like anyone else, give him those eyes that say you love him fully and confess slowly. Explain each reason why you love him because he probably won't believe you if all you say is you like him. He might even get it confused as friends. Then ask him how he feels, look at his expression. Watch his eyes move around you confused and see if he blushes. Both might help you figure out his feelings for you. Don't be afraid or say nevermind, that will just push you back a step. Be... Confident. Seeing Butters makes me think he has a dominant kink. So, be direct. Just don't be a dick and act like a narcissist."

Kenny bit his tongue, "You didn't have to talk about the kink stuff..."

"Oh come on. It helps you in a way! You two will end up fucking. You can't deny Butters seems like a kinky dude."

Kenny rolled his eyes and then smiled brightly, "Okay, I'll use this. If I need date ideas, I'll come to you. But only if this works out. I'll update you later!" He shouted, running down the hallway. 

The hallway was almost empty. Except for a few students here and there not wanting to go to class. Clyde started running to his class. The bell wasn't far off, once in his class it rang. Just a few seconds more and he would have been late. Bless this school for having an eight-minute class change schedule. 

...............

Lunch came around and Clyde was already sitting down eating. He wanted to finish before his friends came but they were already there. They approached behind Clyde, all three talking happily about something. They sat down in their usual spot, Craig and Tweek across the table and Token next to Clyde. 

Clyde didn't say anything, he just tried to quickly eat so he could talk with Token. When he looked at Token, he was already looking at him. Just picking at his food and only eating the fruit. 

"You doing good, Token?" Clyde was worried. Token wasn't usually a piggy like him when it came to food, but he also wasn't so slow at eating like Tweek. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just not really into today's food is all," He smiled back at Clyde who nodded his head and smiled softly down at his food. All he had left was a bag filled with one cut up apple in it. He opened it and took one into his mouth, doing a little food dance. 

He heard someone chuckle next to him which caused him to turn. 

"Is something funny?" Clyde clicked his tongue before shoving another apple into his mouth. 

"No, just amusing."

"I've always done the dance when I eat."

"I know, but it's different now for some reason."

Clyde scanned his eyes over Token's face but just saw his usual smile. 

"hmph," Clyde huffed, turning back so he could quickly finish his apples.

Once he was done, he turned to Token and smiled brightly. Then he softened his look and scooted a little closer to Token. Not trying to get either of Craig's or Tweek's attention, he did it every once in a while. Slowly their hands were touching. They acted like nothing happened, just pretending this was normal for friends. 

Token's hand ended up on Clyde's knee which made Clyde jump. No one noticed, so Clyde just smiled to himself. he slid his hand over Tokens. He flipped Token's hand over and started to draw patterns on top of his palm. Token smiled and leaned on his other hand, watching Clyde. Clyde looked at him and smiled back. He turned his eyes back down to watch his fingers dance over Token. 

Token would now and then squeeze Clyde's fingers before letting him continue. Just like how he squeezed his hands now and then, he would also run his thumb over his hand. Clyde liked the feeling that Token was trying to touch him back. 

"I've just noticed," Token pipped up, "Cartman has been quiet these last few days. I mean, you live with him but I haven't heart you complaining as much as usual."

"Now that you mention it, he has been calmer in the house. I rarely hear him, and since we all eat at different times, I don't see him unless you're dropping us off."

"Do you think something has been going on with him?"

"He probably has been talking to Wendy again. After her failed attempts with Stan, don't you remember how she started talking to Cartman more?"

"Hmm... I should look into it more later," Token said, now switching their hands so he was the one drawing patterns and Clyde was the one running his thumb over the other. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kenny came up to me earlier, right out of our shared class. He asked me for advice on how to confess to the one he liked. Just like I assumed, he started talking about Butters. I told him to come back after he confessed for date ideas."

Token's eyes were wide open for a second before they settled back. "I hope things go well for them. Plus, this gives me more information."

Clyde smiled and nodded his head. "True. My advice should work since I know Butters pretty well compared to my other clients before him." 

"I bet you gave the best advice for him, it will work. You already said it yourself, Butters has a crush back on him."

Clyde nodded his head and smiled over to Token. He looked him right in the eyes and they just stared at each other for the longest time. Their hands were still drawing patterns on each other under the table. It was too comfortable to just randomly stop.

"I was thinking of doing some sort of after school activity instead of just going straight home. I know it's pretty late in the year to join something, but maybe just hanging out in the football field since it won't start back up until next year."

Token nodded along. "I never thought about doing anything. But if you want me to tag along, I'll gladly follow you anywhere you want. But we still have to drop off Cartman?"

"Probably, yeah."

"I wish he could just find a ride," Token mumbled.

"It's _your_ car, you don't have to take him if you don't want to. Liane and dad will understand."

Token just sighed and intertwined their hands together. "I know, but I feel like I would disappoint your family if I did that."

Clyde paused before he began laughing. "Token dear, you could never disappoint my family. That's because you're what my family calls a good influence. You just being in my life, and Cartman's puts you on tier as a god for them. They think you can help me graduate and leave this school. So, no. Saying you can't drive Cartman anymore will not be a big deal for them. Liane will probably just come to pick him up since she doesn't work like she used to."

Token started to hit their hands against Clyde's thighs. "Okay, then I won't feel so guilty. I'll tell him at my next class. I'll text him."

"Woah Woah, I thought you didn't text in class?"

"I don't. This is important and I can't wait until after school to do it. We're supposed to be hanging then."

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense." The bell rang. Their hands were still intertwined together, until a few seconds later when Clyde remembered he was going to see him again in just a few hours. Then, they can hang out for like an hour or two.

"I'll see you after school, okay? meet me in the back when you get out of class." Token smiled and waved goodbye.

Clyde couldn't hide how physically excited he was. He seemed to bounce with joy at the idea of hanging out with his best friend. Was he always excited when they would hang out? Just them two?

Clyde tried to think back how far these feelings went. Like he told Tweek, it was before the kiss. Not too long before. Just about a week before is when he noticed the touches felt better. But during those times, Token didn't act this way. Which means the kiss changed how he thought of Clyde too, right? 

Clyde still didn't understand what changed. 

.......................

The day passed by much slower than usual for Clyde. When school finally ended, he practically ran out of the classroom and pushed his way though students to the back of the school. It took him a while, but he made it all in one piece. Though his clothes were a little messed up from the shoving, nothing like a few quick pat-downs couldn't fix. He fixed himself up before opening the door and waiting next to it outside. Token wasn't there yet. Unlike Clyde, he probably didn't push his way through just to meet up.

Just about a minute later, out came Token, his head turning around looking all across the back until his eyes landed on Clyde. who was watching him look around, trying not to laugh to give away his location. 

"Did you... see me do that?" Token said in a higher pitch voice than usual. 

"Of course," Clyde said before laughing, "You seemed to be looking around so fast for someone."

"You can't say anything when you're here way earlier than me but my classroom is closer."

That shut Clyde up quickly, he pierced his lips. He went and pushed up against Token, before starting to walk to the football field. 

Token was laughing before following behind him, both were silent by now. Clyde could hear Token's steps on the ground. He could hear the crunching of leaves under them, and how far away they were from him. Clyde slowed down so the other could catch up with him. When Token was by him, Clyde slipped his hand into the others. Surprising both of them but Clyde didn't look to Token. He was afraid to see his reaction. Instead, he just waited to feel the other's reaction. 

Token closed his hand around Clyde's hand and Clyde jumped a little at the feeling. He looked over to his friend, who was smiling at him gently. Clyde smiled back and continued walking, looking straight ahead of him, watching the leaves move in the wind. They were almost there.

Clyde and Token saw Kenny and Butters under the bleachers. Butters was moving around the bars that held it up while talking and Kenny was just watching him with loving eyes. It was clear he hadn't confessed yet, seeing as his hands weren't all over Butters and that Butters wasn't acting bashful. 

Clyde and Token decided to move to the bleachers on the other side so they wouldn't bother them. Once there, Clyde let go of Token so he could jump around on the bleacher's seats. 

Token just watched him from the bottom of the bleachers. Clyde was staring back at him with a bright smile. "Well, are you coming up with me?"

Token just sighed, the fake one he does when he's pretending to be upset or mad, before jumping up with him. Once they both reached the top, they leaned against the fence and looked out to the football field. 

"Do you think Kenny confessed yet?" Token asked. 

"Oh no. You can tell by their movements they aren't together yet."

"Can you always tell when people have crushes on someone?"

"No. Just people I know or people who directly ask me they need help."

"Then how about me? Can you tell if I have a crush on someone?"

Clyde turned to Token and scanned his eyes. He still didn't know what he was looking for in them. He swallowed quickly, the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

"I don't know," Token said, turning his whole body towards Clyde, "You tell me."

Clyde looked him over. His eyes slowly moving over each limb, taking in each detail he could that would help him. From the way his fingers twitched when he looked at them, to the way his lips turned into a smile when he kept looking at the details on his face. Token's eyes were gentle towards him, and a small blush was spread across his face. Was it a blush? Maybe it was just really hot outside? But that made no sense. It's fall and the sun wasn't warm enough for Clyde. The wind was brushing through Clyde's hair, which sent a chill down his spine. So it couldn't be that. 

"I can't tell. You would have to look at someone you like or love for me to know," Clyde turned away. His heart felt.. weird. He imagined Token someday coming up to him and showing him the girl he liked. Asking for advice on how to ask out that girl. It didn't feel right. His heart squeezed. He looked back to Token who was spacing out looking at the field. What if, right at that moment, he was thinking of that girl? While hanging out with his best friend who was secretly...

Secretly what? Clyde blinked his eyes multiple times. What was he about to say? it was right on the tip of his tongue. But nothing came out. If he thought about it, what did Kenny and Butters feel for each other? Or what about Craig and Tweek? Or even Stan and Kyle? All three would be about the same way he felt. 

Suddenly, a light bulb popped up over his head. He knew what he felt. he knew what kept him up all night and why Token was always in his mind.

He _liked_ Token. Not just _liked_ likes. But not exactly. He _loves_ him. Which is what he was feeling... Right? Was he in love with his best friend?

It felt like a storm was inside him. Throwing all these thoughts at him trying to show him how long he has been feeling like this. His face felt heated and soon he felt someone shaking his arms to get his attention. 

"Clyde... Clyde... Goddammit Clyde, just respond a little."

Clyde turned to the one shaking him, Token, and scanned over him. This was the one he loved. This is the person he wanted. The one he was blind to when it came to knowing emotions. 

"I just realized something," Clyde mumbled. 

"Is that why you were spaced out for like," He paused and looked down at his phone, "six minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can I know?" 

Clyde thought for a moment. How would he react if he told him? But if he told him, that means there was a chance the touched and glances would stop.

"Not now. I'll tell you soon though, I promise," Clyde smiled and stuck out his tongue before running down the steps. 

"Ah- Wait up!" Token shouted out, trying his best to catch up.

..................

Clyde sat in Token's car as Token started to drive. Clyde was deep in thought, his mind trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He was going to have a sleepover the day after tomorrow. He was expected to stay the whole weekend but how was he going to do that now? After all, they usually slept in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have started to notice that I've been skipping the school days. That's because Token has higher classes than Clyde, so they don't share any. Which I hope makes sense.


End file.
